


Если б он

by Evilfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не осталось, нет даже души</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если б он

**Author's Note:**

> я все еще пишу стихи от первого лица  
> это своего рода исповедь. и хотя первые строчки спорные, конец - мое видение кайло.   
> я почти его полюбила, но он все испортил  
> #зачто

Если б он промолчал, я рубить бы не стал –   
Не сумел, не убил, и сейчас – не страдал.  
Я ушел бы оттуда, ни с чем, навсегда,  
Сделка с совестью снова – «большая» беда!   
Только он не молчал, он стоял и просил,  
Звал, манил, оставляя без воли и сил.  
Всё его, даже голос меня раздражал,  
От того я наверно руки не разжал  
И не бросил меча, и свой взгляд не отвел,  
Потому лишь, что он в тот момент не ушел.  
И никчемнейший сын, и плохой ученик,  
Не учитель, не друг – ничего не достиг!  
Ничего не осталось, нет даже души,  
Да и ту я, похоже, продал за гроши…


End file.
